At present, a structure of a conventional pouch-type battery is shown in FIG. 1. In general, an electrode assembly 1, which is composed of a positive electrode plate 111, a negative electrode plate 113 and a separator 112 provided between the positive electrode plate 111 and the negative electrode plate 113, is received in a space formed by a packaging film 2. In order to ensure the sealing property of the packaging film 2, a process of tightly pressing and heating is required at an opening (the electrode assembly 1 is put into the space formed by the packaging film 2 through the opening) of the packaging film 2, and surfaces of the packaging film 2 which package an electrode tab 12 need to be coated with an insulating seal adhesive 3. The packaging film 2 of the conventional pouch-type battery generally comprises a first receiving portion 21, a second receiving portion 22, and a third receiving portion 23. The packaging film 2 in the prior art generally uses a conventional aluminum plastic film, and an intermediate metal layer of the aluminum plastic film is an aluminum layer. Due to the lower hardness of the aluminum layer, the battery is easily deformed or even damaged when it is subjected to a pressure (such as due to dropping). However, if the packaging film 2 uses a metal layer with higher hardness to replace the conventional aluminum layer, a greater pressure must be used during the process of tightly pressing the packaging film 2. In this way, the second receiving portion 22 and the third receiving portion 23 of the packaging film 2 will apply a very large pressure on the electrode tab 12 which is weak, therefore a portion of the electrode tab 12 subjected to the pressure is damaged or even ruptured (as shown in FIG. 2).